Thomas the Tank Engine plays Jumanji
Thomas the Tank Engine plays Jumanji is the first upcoming Thomas & Friends/Jumanji crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot In 1869 Brantford, New Hampshire, two boys bury a chest in hopes no one should find it. A century later in 1969, Alan Parrish escapes a group of bullies and retreats to a shoe company owned by his father, Sam. He finds Carl Bentley, a factory employee and friend of his, who presents a new shoe prototype he made himself and is planning to show it to Sam. However, Alan accidentally misplaces the shoe and damages a machine and the shoe. Although it was Alan's doing, Carl takes responsibility and loses his job. Alan encounters the group of bullies again, but this time he gets beat up and his bike stolen. At a construction site, he hears a drumbeat and finds the chest. Upon opening, Alan finds a board game called Jumanji and takes it home. At home, after an argument with Sam about attending boarding school, Alan plans to run away. His friend Sarah Whittle comes to return his bicycle, and he shows her Jumanji and invites her to play. With each roll of the dice, the game piece moves by itself and a cryptic message describing the roll's outcome appears in the crystal ball at the board's center. Sarah reads the first message on the board and hears an eerie sound. Alan then unintentionally rolls the dice after being startled by the chiming clock; a message tells him to wait in a jungle until someone rolls a five or eight, and he is sucked into the game. Afterward, a swarm of bats appears and chases Sarah out of the mansion. Twenty-six years later in 1995, Judy and Peter Shepherd move into the vacant Parrish mansion with their aunt Nora after their parents' deaths in a car crash in Canada that winter. Two days later, Judy and Peter find Jumanji in the attic and begin playing it. Their rolls summon big mosquitoes and a swarm of monkeys. The game rules state that everything will be restored when the game ends, so they continue playing. Peter's next roll releases a lion and an adult Alan. As Alan makes his way out after realizing that his parents are not here, he meets Carl, who is now a police officer, though Carl does not recognize Alan. Alan, Judy, and Peter go to the now-abandoned shoe factory where a homeless man tells Alan that Sam abandoned the business to search for Alan after his disappearance until Sam's death in 1991 along with his wife. Eventually, the factory closed, causing Brantford's economic decline. Realizing that they need Sarah to finish the game, the three locate her, still suffering mental trauma from both Jumanji and Alan's disappearance, and persuade her to join them. Sarah's first move releases fast-growing carnivorous vines, and Alan's next move releases Van Pelt, a big-game hunter Alan first met in the while jungle. The next roll summons a stampede of various animals, from which a pelican steals the game. Peter retrieves it, but Carl arrests Alan, meaning that they can't finish the game. Peter tries to win the game himself by cheating, but instead, he turns into a monkey as a punishment for cheating and his game piece returns to the start. Back in town, Sarah, Judy, and Peter go to the bank to get money for Alan's bail, but the ATMs are out of service. Meanwhile, the stampede wreaks havoc and Van Pelt steals the game. Peter, Sarah, and Judy track Van Pelt to a department store, where they set booby traps to subdue him and retrieve the game. After Alan revealing to Carl that he was the same Alan that got him fired, he tricks Carl into letting him go, and the four regroup. When they return to the mansion, it is completely overrun by jungle wildlife. The next turn causes a monsoon to flood the house's main floor, and a large crocodile chases the group before Carl and Nora drain the water from the house while trying to enter it. Everyone heads for the attic where Alan's roll turns the floor to quicksand which almost swallows Alan. Judy rolls the dice, freezing the floor, saving Alan from being swallowed up by the floor. Peter rolls next and large spiders suddenly appear. Judy attempts to fight them off, but accidentally finds one of the plants, which shoots her with a poisonous barb. Sarah takes her turn, resulting in an earthquake that splits the Parrish house in two. Alan is freed and falls through the floor, along with the game. Alan manages to recover the game and is about to take his turn when Van Pelt appears. When Alan drops the dice and Van Pelt is about to kill Alan, he wins the game, which causes everything that happened as a result of the game to be reversed. Alan and Sarah return to 1969 as children but have memories of everything that happened. Alan reconciles with his father and admits that he was responsible for the shoe that damaged the factory's machine. Carl is rehired, and Sam finally accepts Alan for who he is and tells him he doesn't need to attend boarding school. Alan and Sarah throw Jumanji into a river and Sarah kisses Alan, saying she would do it before she "feels too much like a kid." Twenty-six years later, Alan and Sarah are married and expecting their first child. Alan's parents are still alive and successfully running the family business. Alan and Sarah meet Judy, Peter, and their parents Jim and Martha for the first time during a Christmas party. The film ends somewhere else in the world, where two young French-speaking girls hear drumbeats while walking on a beach. Jumanji is seen lying partially buried in the sand. Trivia *Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Daisy, BoCo, Trevor, Harold the Helicopter, Mavis, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Caroline, Bulstrode, Cranky, Derek, Bertram, Butch, Thumper, Tiger Moth, Lady, Salty, Harvey, Elizabeth, Jack, Alfie, Max & Monty, Oliver, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Nelson, Patrick, Buster, Emily, Fergus, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, the Sailor Starlights (Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Healer), Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Theodore Tugboat, and Hank guest star in this film. *The storyline concludes in Thomas the Tank Engine plays Zathura. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Thomas' Adventures Series